


Digital Love

by truerowdyvoid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB nonbinary OC, F/M, First Time, fucking robots how do they work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truerowdyvoid/pseuds/truerowdyvoid
Summary: Is it getting hot in here, or is Connor's hardware just overheating?





	Digital Love

Three swift knocks at the door. Even if Isobel hadn’t known Connor was coming over, they’d recognize the sound, identical every time. Always so urgent… 

“Hey,” they said, kissing him on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Very productive!” His face was already glowing. “I downloaded two terabytes of pornography during my lunch break!”   


“Jesus christ, okay, get in here.” They tugged him inside and slammed the door behind him, a hand fluttering to their forehead in consternation.

“Are you okay? You look distressed.”

“You can’t just yell that shit out, Connor, you can’t just announce in front of my neighbors, my landlord, and God that you’re streaming mass amounts of porn directly into your brain.” They laughed despite themself. “I did hear that right? Two terabytes of porn?”

“Technically two-point-four, but I rounded down to stay concise.”

Isobel nodded weakly. 

“Hey, Connor? You’d tell me if it seemed like I was having a stroke, right? Because I can’t fathom any other way this conversation could be happening, unless my neurons were dying in real time.”

Taking the statement at face value, Connor pressed a hand to their head, and frowned.

“I promise that, as far as I can tell, your life signs are perfectly normal.”

“Normal. Okay. Yeah.” They nodded weakly, then turned and beckoned him to sit down on the couch. “And the station’s IT department had nothing to say about this?”   
“I went off site, of course. The other detectives go out for lunch all the time, I see no reason why I shouldn’t also spend the hour elsewhere.” Something resembling a pout was beginning to form on his face. “I must admit, I thought you’d be as excited as I am. This is disappointing.”

“Maybe if I knew why, exactly, you did this? You gotta connect the dots for me, buddy, my brain doesn’t work as fast as yours.”

“I apologize, I should have taken that into account.” He took their hand and paused a moment to collect himself. “I was studying, I guess you could say. Analyzing behavioral patterns. I probably could’ve done it with less material, but I care about getting this right. But, that being said, I think I’ll be able to pleasure you now, with the knowledge I’ve gained.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ He wanted to… oh, poor sweet Connor, he tried so hard. It wasn’t as though Izzy hadn’t thought about it (my, how they’d thought about it…), but they hadn’t expected it to come up without any prior conversation. The burden fell on them, they supposed, for not fully internalizing the fact that Connor was learning from what he saw in other romantic relationships, and thus, in his effort to make their relationship as “normal” as possible, would be ready to tackle the subject at the jarring pace he’d seen in tv shows and romcoms. God, he always was bending over backwards trying to seem more human, wasn’t he? For their benefit. Constant questions about what was acceptable and agreeable and desirable, despite Isobel’s insistence that they weren’t trying to date a cookie-cutter human facsimile, they were trying to date  _ Connor. _ And bless him for trying, but for all Cyberlife’s claims of imitating human life, he frequently feel short.

“You… you did all that because you want to have sex with me?” They felt flushed, maybe a little dizzy, and squeezed his hand to ground themself.

“Well… yes. I… obviously don’t have firsthand experience, so I figured that was the best way to figure out how best to please you. Was that incorrect?”

“Connor,” they sighed. “I… appreciate the effort, I really do, but I’m going to have to ask you to delete those files. Porn, it… it’s not really what… it’s not real. That’s it, it’s not real. Those people are actors, and they’re doing what  _ looks  _ good on camera, but that’s usually not what  _ feels _ good. I know, that’s weird and confusing, and we could get into a whole discussion about the harmful implications of that, but bottom line, a lot of the stuff they do in porn isn’t stuff most humans actually enjoy doing in real life. Myself included.”

Connor sat there as they spoke, nodding and considering, before a disappointed look clouded his face.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m not ready to have sex with you?”

“I mean, I’m definitely not opposed to trying, just… you probably won’t be the expert you thought you were up until a moment ago. But I’m fine with that. Besides, the thought of teaching someone how to do it… that in itself is kind of hot, to me.”

“Really? Then I’ll delete all the data right now.”

“Yeah, sure.” They sat back as he closed his eyes, working at the files. It was still uncanny to watch him freeze up like this, and so they removed their hand from his and folded it over their lap. Fuck, how  _ do _ you teach someone to have sex? It’s one thing when you’re both sixteen years old and figuring it out together, it’s another when one has years of experience and the other… well, only knows about 2.4 TB of porn.  _ How did he even do that? More importantly, why can’t my laptop download things that fast?  _

“I’m done!” he announced cheerfully. “Where do we start?”

“In the bedroom,” they deadpanned, pulling him up. 

Once they two of them had settled on the bed, Isobel took a moment to ask,   
  
“I can tell you what gets me going, but do you know what you like?”

“I like the thought of getting you off,” he replied alarmingly, tantalizingly fast.

“Awesome. But what do you want me to do to  _ you _ ? Shit, I guess the biggest question is what your, uh, downstairs situation is like?”

Connor took a moment to catch the innuendo, then colored slightly. It had taken some adjustment, for Isobel to process his cheeks going blue as bashfulness rather than respiratory distress, but now they saw it as cute.

“I don’t have any genitalia, if that’s what you mean. It wasn’t necessary for my model’s purpose.”

“So you’re just-” they motioned vertically with their hand, “smooth?”

“That’s one way to put it. I could get fitted with something different, if you want.”

“No, no, that’s fine. No one needs a dick to have fun. Is that area sensitive, though? Or are any other parts of your body particularly sensitive?”

“I don’t - hm. I haven’t actually masturbated, as such, but occasionally, I feel a sort of… pressure, you could call it? In situations where I’d expect a human would be aroused. And it feels good, so I imagine we could make that happen. I don’t know whether I could climax, though.”   


“Well, so long as you feel - wait, what kinds of situations?”

“Um.” Oh, so he didn’t know he couldn’t yell about porn outside their apartment, but he knew enough to be embarrassed about this. Of course. “It’s only happened a few times. Once, when you were sitting in my lap while we cuddled, and the other two times were, um, before we started dating.” He said it with finality, as though this was a sufficient explanation. Isobel laughed.

“Oh, no, no, you’re not getting away with leaving it there. Before we got together? What could’ve possibly done it before then?”

Connor’s dark eyes flicked away from theirs, settling somewhere on the other side of the room.

“That time you weren’t feeling well, and asked me to stay the night? And you insisted I lie in the bed with you? At one point while you were asleep, you shifted against me and your arm ended up somewhere near my crotch, and I felt it then. And then when you got up and showered in the morning, I thought about how I’ve never had to take a shower, and then I thought about the actual process of how one showers and I pictured you. And that did it as well. Is that enough detail?”

“Plenty, thanks.” They couldn’t help feeling smug. “So I know I can touch you there and it’ll probably feel good. Great. So we need to kiss for a while first, and then we can take our clothes off and touch each other elsewhere. Sound good?”

“Yes.” He was focused back on mission:sex now, and puckered up slightly. Isobel giggled. 

“Just relax, silly. And close your eyes. Just copy me.” They leaned in and pressed their lips to his, feeling him adjust to their soft movements. They moved one hand to his waist, another to his cheek, and he put his hands in the exact same place on their body. Chuckling, they tugged his wrist a bit higher on their back. “You’re okay with me helping you a bit, right?”

“Of course, I’m eager to learn” he murmured, not even trying to hide his grin. His smile was dazzling, and Izzy couldn’t resist staring for a few moments before kissing him again. The first time they’d kissed, they’d wondered if his lips would be as humanly realistic as they looked, and to their relief the experience was identical to all they’d ever experienced with other partners. Maybe better. He was careful, delicate, occasionally unsure where to put his hands or his tongue but he was learning fast what they liked, and they couldn’t wait to get down to actually fucking him.

They gripped his arm, nails tangled in the thick knit of his sweater. It was cold outside, so it was fortunate that androids ran hot. Though it might get to be a bit much in the summer… they wondered if there was any possibility of him overheating. As it was, he was growing significantly warmer as they kissed; his mouth was so warm on their tongue. He really seemed to like tongue, and teeth, fingertips twitching at the nape of their neck whenever they sucked at his lip. 

“Does that feel good?” The question still stood of whether androids experienced sexual touch the way humans did - could he orgasm if he wanted to?

“It feels great.” He kissed their cheek, paused a moment to press his forehead to theirs - his eyelashes were long enough to brush their skin, tickling near their eyebrow. When the two broke, they saw he was flushed blue, bashful at the vulnerability he’d displayed.

“You okay?”

“My heart’s pounding,” he said with a nervous giggle. “I just - it’s already a lot.”

“We can stop whenever you want.”

“I’d like to keep going for now. At least enough to... “ He fought for the words, something he only did in deeply emotional moments. It was profoundly human. “I want to see you,” he said simply.

“Oh. Oh! Um, okay, yeah, let’s…” Izzy trailed off, sitting back up. Now it was their turn to blush, as they slipped out of their sweatshirt to reveal their bra. Connor’s lips parted as they deftly unhooked the article and tossed it to the floor. They still had their leggings pulled up over their waist, and went to remove them too, but he stayed their hand. 

“This is… wow, this is good. Um, yes. Can I touch?”

“Of course, get over here.” Truth be told, they were self-conscious - why, they didn’t know, it wasn’t as if Connor was particularly judgmental. He looked fondly at their chest before tentatively cupping one breast. He studied its weight in his hand, squeezed gently.

“You’re very soft. Your skin and… you.”

“Is that good?”

“I think so. It feels nice.” He laughed. “Does it ever feel odd to you, cuddling me, since my body’s not as soft as yours?”

“Not really. You’re warm, and… and strong, and comfortable to lay on.” They smiled as he leaned in to kiss them once more, squeezing harder. Fuck, they filled his hand, spilled out even, nipple hard on his palm and skin getting goosebumps from the cold.

“Would it feel good if I kissed there?”

“Fuck, yes.”

He pulled back to press his lips to their collarbone, then lower, lower, until reaching their tits. As he went, he opened his mouth wider, used his perfect teeth a little more, smiling against them when they tangled their fingers in his hair.

“Oh, that’s - that’s nice…”

He took their nipple into his mouth and gave a few light sucks (much to Isobel’s delight) before lowering his hands to wrap around their waist, nuzzling into their cleavage. Isobel hummed in approval, closing their eyes and stroking his hair while he rested his head on their chest.

“Comfy?”

“Very.” He remained there for a few more seconds before sitting up suddenly, his inability to meet their eyes betraying his nerves despite the goofy smile on his face. “I suppose I should take my shirt off too, huh?” He pulled the sweater over his head, laying it aside more carefully than Izzy had done with their shirt. He was of average build, maybe a little soft, without a lot of superfluous muscle definition. The pale, inhumanly smooth expanse of his skin was riddled with freckles here and there, and all Isobel could think was that this was no accident - somebody had lovingly rendered this man’s body, with all the tenderness and care of Michelangelo carving David.  _ They did a hell of a good job _ . But amid it all, beside the art of his form, he was still very much uniquely  _ Connor _ , dorky and smart and compassionate. The juxtaposition of prefabricated body with the soul he’d become was striking.

“You’re so handsome,” they told him, smiling wide. “C’mere, smooch me.”

Now the kisses became more feverish, as each took a tighter grip on the other, their chests warm and smooth against each other, hearts throbbing. At one point Isobel’s hand brushed Connor’s neck and he  _ moaned _ , louder than either of them had expected, and the two of them froze. Izzy laughed quietly, and he blushed.

“I didn’t know that was such a sensitive spot…”

“Want me to keep touching it?”

“Mmm, yes.” He tilted his head back slightly to readily expose his throat.  _ Eager. _ They took a hand to each side, stroking their thumbs down the center, feeling the hum in his throat as he groaned. On a whim, they kissed under his jaw, and he shuddered, but didn’t argue. Sucking a bit harder, a bit lower yielded shaky hands and a few gasps. “Iz…”

“Mm?” Their lips popped against his skin as they drew back, asking for permission.

“Keep going, fuck, I think you’re onto something there.” This wasn’t his normal voice, this was lower in his throat, more desperate. It was also incredibly sexy.

Isobel continued kissing and rubbing his neck, paying close attention to the way he whimpered and twitched beneath them. It gave the impression that he  _ wanted _ to be loud, but wasn’t sure if he was supposed to, so instead he stifled the noises by biting his lip and clapping his hand over his mouth. It was sweet, but they’d have to tell him to let loose next time. He was leaning his head back further now, back arched in pleasure. He tugged hard at their hair, though it was clear this wasn’t meant to draw them away. When Isobel began biting at his neck, he fell silent, a few shudders running through his body before he collapsed limp to the mattress.

It was a startling sight, and Izzy instinctively sat back and studied him to make sure he was okay. His LED was flickering green, rapid as a strobe light, and his eyes took a few moments to focus on them. Even when they did, he was still shaking slightly, but laid back and closed his eyes, giggling in the cutest way. Isobel let out a tentative laugh themself.

“Are you okay? Was that…?”

“Yeah, I think it was,” he chuckled. “Oh, that was - is that what it feels like? Is that what an orgasm is? That’s amazing, why haven’t I done that before…” His eyes cracked open, gazed fondly at them before he pulled them down to lie atop him. “You’re so good,” he giggled. “You’re the best partner in the world, I love you so much-”

“Okay, okay,” they jokingly chided, trying not to panic at the sound of the L-word. Fuck, they loved him too, didn’t they? The two of them laughed quietly for another minute, eventually falling silent, nuzzling each other. “Hey,” Isobel eventually said, “I’m really glad we figured out how to do that.”

“Me too. Me too. Oh, I-” He chuckled once more, fanning himself with his hand. “I think I overloaded a few circuits there.”

“Is that why you’re so giggly?”   


“Probably. Sorry, I just - I can’t help it. Oh, I’m just so happy, everything just feels so good and - you know, I’ve been so worried that we wouldn’t be able to make sex work-”

“You were worried?” they asked softly. This was news - he’d never shown it.

“I didn’t know if I was capable of feeling that way. It’s… been weighing on me, I’ll be honest. B-but now we know at least one way to do it. For me, at least. And I’m sure you know plenty of things I could do for you, right? So it’s okay.”

“Oh, yes. There’s a lot I’d have you do for me,” they sighed, rubbing his chest. “How about we start by taking my pants off?”

“Can I take them off for you?”

“Of course.” They arched up as he sat between their legs, sliding the fabric off. After a moment’s thought, he reached for their underwear too, and they didn’t stop him. He hesitated before touching the hair at the apex of their thighs, asking permission with a glance. They nodded and sighed happily as he ran his fingers through it a few times.

“It’s soft…and you smell really good down there. Do you mind if I taste my fingers and analyze it?”

“Would that turn you on?” 

“...A little.”

“By all means, then.” He was so strange, but it was cute. It was  _ cute. _ And it was hot, watching him close his eyes and suck at his fingertips, and the way his brow furrowed a bit as he tasted them -  _ that _ was very nice to see. When he opened his eyes, he asked,   
  
“I’m assuming you don’t want to hear the data I just compiled?”

“I’d rather not,” they confirmed. “I would, however, like it if you got naked too?”

“Even though I don’t have-”

“I told you,  _ you don’t need a dick to have fun. _ I’m curious, is all. And I’d like to see your legs and ass, too.”

“That’s fair.” He got up and removed his belt, pants, and underwear - and yes, the sculpture analogy definitely still stood when Isobel examined his pert, round bottom. When he turned around, he was indeed flat as a Barbie doll, but it didn’t bother them as much as they expected it to. As he lay back down, they slid a hand across his hips between his legs, and he clenched his thighs a bit.

“Feels good?”

“Yes,” he said, half-smiling. “But now it’s your turn, isn’t it?” He mimicked their movement, stroking from hipbone to cunt, before teasing their lips apart. He gasped when he hit their slick warmth, and paused.

“You okay?”

“My… my fingertips are also very sensitive, and this feels really good too.” He slid the length of two fingers between their lips a few times, closing his eyes. “ _ Really _ good,” he reiterated.

“Aww, see? Told you you don’t need a dick, even to enjoy being inside me.” This was surely the revelation of the century - a man who could cum from fingering you. Incredible. “Move a little higher though? Yeah, right there - rub my clit right there, that’s nice.” They lay their head back and closed their eyes. “That’s so good, Connor.” He hummed in approval at the praise in his name, and pressed slightly harder. Focusing on the feeling, Izzy understood what he meant about pressure - they felt it too, come to think of it, building slowly between their hips. Opening their eyes, they were thankful he was getting off on this too, eyes fluttering between shut and half-lidded, otherwise he surely would have had that unnerving hyperfocused stare. “Put a couple fingers in me? Lower, lower - there. Press in.”

“Mm…” He bit his lip as he entered them. Clearly, that felt good as well. It certainly did for Isobel, the edge of their cunt stretched tight sliding down to his knuckles.

“Move them in and out. A-and curl your fingers a bit? Fuck, perfect… perfect. Well, maybe a little faster. Ah!”

“You’re so, you’re so wet and hot…” He fought for his words, leaning close to them to rest their cheeks together. Izzy wrapped their arms around him, murmuring sweet encouragement as well as they could while getting fucked. Surely, this was what sex was supposed to be like. Maybe it wasn’t “normal”; nobody had a dick, someone was being pleasured via their fingers, and only one of them was panting and sweating, but the  _ love _ behind it, the desire to make one another feel incredible -  _ that _ was exactly as it should be.

“I, oh, Connor - keep going, please keep…” They trailed off as they approached climax. They felt their cunt clench around his fingers a few times, and he cried out as well at the sensation, obediently still fucking them as they rode out the orgasm. When they stopped, breathing heavily and unable to speak, they motioned for him to stop. Though he had not cum, he slowly removed his fingers, though unable to resist sliding them up Isobel’s lips on the way, causing them both to whimper as he touched their sensitive clit. And god if he didn’t stick those damn fingers in his mouth - well, only one, he sucked one dry before pressing the other across their lips. They took the digit in and sucked their slick off, swirled their tongue around while smiling at the way he came undone once more. Unlike the orgasm from the neck touching, though, he didn’t laugh afterwards. Instead, as he came to, his eyes were shiny with tears. They’d never seen him cry before, but there were many firsts happening today, apparently. As a few tears dripped down his face, he wiped them away in disbelief. 

“Why am I…”

“Humans do it too,” Isobel offered. “It’s not uncommon. You’re probably just overwhelmed.”

“Yes, that’s a good word for it. Overwhelmed.” He draped an arm over their belly, nestling against the crook of their neck. “I really am happy, I promise, I don’t know why-”

“Shh, I believe you’re happy. I believe you. I’m happy too.” They pressed their lips to his forehead for a few moments. Warm. “That was really good. You were good at that.”

“Mm. Thank you.”

“Connor, did you mean - it’s fine if you didn’t, after you came that first time, you were a little out of it after all, but - did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

He sat up slightly, and nodded.

“Yes. I did. That probably wasn’t the best time to spring it on you, but-”

“Shh. I love you too.” They coaxed him back in, holding him tight. “I love you too,” they repeated, then sighed. “What a fucking pair we are.”

“What a  _ fucki _ -”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
